Youtubers Life
Youtubers life is the third episode of Javon 10. Summary In the middle of Javon and Nickolai making a youtube video, a bounty hunter interrupts with Nickolai finding out Jvon's secret. Plot A week after Javon's battle with the Forever Knights, there wasn't really anything to do other than practice his alien forms.So instead of sitting around and doing nothing, he decided to do a challenge for Nickolai's Youtube channel.Right now he was hanging upside down from a rope. Javon: What's the point of this again? Nickolai: You have to try to get out of that in 5 minutes or less.Got it? Javon: Alright then(Struggles to get out of rope)Aw man what the heck, I can't get out! Suddenly the rope snapped making Javon fall flat on his face, knocking him out at the same time.Nickolai looked up to see a muscular humanoid tiger.He stood around 9 feet tall and gave a menacing glare.He wore a standard hunting outfit with his jacket having a holster containing a pistol on each side.At the end of his knuckles were sharp claws. Nickolai: Um... Nucin: Human, my tracker led me here.Where is the Omnitrix? Nickolai: The Omni what?I don't know what you're talking about. Nucin: So you don't know of this device?(Pulls out a device that resembled a bulky phone.On the screen was an image of Javon's watch)Do you or do you not? Nickolai: Wait, isn't that Javon's watch? Nucin: You know of the device.So you say it's attached to your friends wrist?Such easy prey. Nucin jumps down from the platform and lands a few feet away from them.Acting almost on instinct Nickolai picked up Javon and ran out of the building, Nucin grinned at this Nucin: Finally, a prey that gives me a real challenge! End Scene Javon's eyes flutter open as he sees Nickolai trying to activate the Omnitrix.Javon quickly recoils his hand. Javon: Whoa dude didn't I already told you that this thing's busted. Nickolai: Don't try to fool me.That alien guy said that it isn't just a normal watch. Javon: (Sighs)guess my secrets out. Alright, don't get freaked out okay.This thing is a watch from outer space that makes me able to transform into 10 aliens.So that alien guy is probably trying to take it away.I'm also all of those alien heroes that have been running around Nickolai: Whoa.Can you show me? Javon: Um sure(Activates Omnitrix and scrolls to a new figure)I'll show you this one.(Slams down Omnitrix) Javon is seen against a green pulsating background with his hands spread out to his sides.The Omnitrix sinks into his skin as he begins to grow orange fur.His eyes disappear as he falls to all fours.He grows sharp claws and teeth.He lets out a roar as the Omnitrix is relocated to his neck as a collar. Wildmutt:Rahhhrrr! Nickolai: OK I'm guessing this one can't talk.But seriously this is so cool, my best friend is really a superhero, or superheroes rather. The gills on Wildmutt's neck move as he pushes Nickolai out of the way just as Nucin crashed through the wall.He removed his blasters and fired upon them.Wildmutt jumps forward and tackles Nucin into a wall.Nucin backflips and puts Wildmutt into a choke holed. Nucin: A Vulpimancer eh?Haven't hunted one of you in a while.Your spines make good scarfs. Wildmutt: (Growls angrily and Kicks Nucin)Raaoor! Wildmutt bites into Nucin's arm which makes Nucin recoil in pain.Nucin lifts up his hand punches Wildmutt repeatedly into the stomach.Wildmutt falls to the ground and Nucin kicks him in the jaw.Nucin removes a device from his pocket and points it towards Wildmutt.He activates it was Wildmutt holds his head in pain. Nucin: You hear that? Yeah, It's very deadly to you. Out of absolutely nowhere, a tire hits Nucin in the face which sends him flying into the water.Nickolai runs over and crushes the device with his foot.Wildmutt stands up and reverts back to Javon. Javon: Thanks dude(Rubs ears)Oh man that sonic thing messed me up.(Activates Omnitrix)Okay Wildmutt doesn't work so maybe Wildvine could whip him into shape, Chamalien could sneak up on him or Fasttrack could run circles around him.Yeah!(Slams down Omnitrix) Shocksquatch: Aw come on! Nucin jumps out from the water and tackles Shocksquatch.Shocksquatch returns the favor by socking him straight in the face.Nucin points his blasters at Shocksquatch, Shocksquatch trips Nucin and fires a lightning bolt in his face.Nucin recoils and backs up. Shocksquatch: Now time for some Shock value!(Creates a wall of electricity around him)Now Nucin meet the power of-(The Omnitrix releases a low beep reverting Shocksquatch to normal) Javon: Aw man, that was only like 3 minutes!(Tries to activate Omnitrix)Bad time to go into recharge mode! Nucin: So you still can't control it can you?That will be good to now(Extends claw)I wonder what will happen if I chop your hand off? Javon: (Keeps slamming it down)Aw man...(Looks over to Nickolai who's making a stall motion)Oh...Wait you can't remove it or...It will turn you into a human! Nucin: A defense mechanism?How do I know you're not bluffing? ' '''Nickolai moves up to a platform and presses a button on it.From above a steel container drops from its hook and onto Nucin, crushing him. Nickolai: That was easy! The container is lifted up as Nucin is seen standing up with the container in his hands.He growls angrily and glares at Javon. Javon: Dude don't say stuff like that man!(The Omnitrix glows green and the tower pops up)Finally! Alright, Omnitrix gimme Wildvine!(Slams it down). '''Javon is seen against a green pulsating background with his hands at his sides.He is covered from head to toe in vines.The vines meld with his body and become more smooth with a flytrap around his head.He pulls it apart as a glowing blue eye is seen.A line of black seeds grows out of his back.The camera pulls back revealing his legs have split into five vines.' Wildvine: Alright then Nucin the nuisance.How about I knock you out and you go crawling back to your boss,eh? Nucin: You(Grunt)Think you can defeat me?I'll cut you up!(Throws crate at him) Wildvine: Oh oh(Gets crushed by crate) Nucin walks over to the crate to make sure Wildvine is down.Although he didn't see it, vines were moving from under the crate.They all latched onto and pulled him onto the ground.Wildvine reformed with him holding down Nucin.Wildvine smirked at this. Wildvine: Nucin, aren't you supposed to be a hunter?Getting beaten by your own pry? Nucin: I will kill you(Uses his claws to cut off the vines and pin Wildvine to the wall)I'll kill you, I'll- Wildvine creates spikes out of his hand and Nucin lets go of him.Wildvine jumps to the ceiling uses his vines to latch onto them.Wildvine removes the seeds from his back dropping them on Nucin which makes Nucin fly into the wall.Nucin struggles to get up as Wildvine slashes his hands across Nucin's face. Wildvine: That all you got my hunter.(Mockingly)Or is the prey defeating you? Nucin stabs himself with some sort of needle in the neck.He lets out a loud roar.Nucin's eyes change from white to red as he stands up with his claws doubling in length and his muscles growing veins out of them.Nucin charges at Wildvine chopping his upper body off. Wildvine: Whoa dude did you take some drugs?(Body regrows)Cause that's not good. Nucin: Lemme tell ya something you little pest.You insult me you get your hear ripped out you hear me?! Wildvine: Um yeah I hear you but... Nucin jumps into the air and slams his claws into the ground causing a shockwave.Wildvine loses his balance and falls to his back.Nucin jumped onto his chest and cut off his arms, Wildvine's arms regenerated only for them to be decapitated by Nucin.Wildvine uses his legs to latch onto Nucin and lift him up into the air.After a few seconds, Nucin's eyes return back to white and his claws go back to normal.Nucin weakly falls to the ground. Wildvine: (Regenerates)What the heck?! Alright, that's it!You're gonna tell me who Vilgax is and why did he hire you to take the watch from me.Now! Nucin weakly presses a button on his gauntlets a field of blue energy forming around him.Nucinn grins at Javon. Nucin: Wanna know who Vilgax is?He's the one who's gonna kill you!(Teleports away) Wildvine: Vilgax....(Reverts) Nickolai: Dude that was so cool!You beat that tiger guy plus you used that vine alien to knock him out.That was awesome! Javon: Thanks.But I don't think I won.I don't know who Vilgax is and why he wants the wa-Omnitrix.I can barely call this a win. Well, I guess you know my identity. Nickolai: Hey...Cheer up.(Takes out camera)I kinda got the whole thing on video, just gotta edit out the transformation and de-transformation and it'll be good. Javon: Fine I guess your right.(Looks down at Omnitrix)I feel like I keep getting more questions that answers. The End Nucin is seen walking through a darkly lit corridor.He walks up to a mangled body that appeared to be stuck in a tower with liquid in it.His face resembled a squid with a respirator on. Vilgax: (Heavily breathing)Did you find him?Did you... get the Omnitrix? Nucin: No sir...he beat me. Vilgax: What?!Fine then, I knew you were too weak to fight this being.I will find a better hunter than you.What was his name..Yes, Malware. Characters Javon Barber Nickolai Brown Villains Nucin Vilgax Aliens Used Wildmutt(First appearance) Shocksquatch Wildvine Trivia * It is revealed that Nickolai has a Youtube channel * Nucin is an Appoplexian, what is strange is that he does not speak in a normal tone of his species until he injected himself. * When Javon says if Nucin chops off his hand that it will turn him into a human.It's a reference to Rob Lucci from the John Smith 10 franchise. Category:Episodes